Shattered Sights and Shattered Minds
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Instead of being able to freeze the car Elsa is hit and soon is discovered by Ingrid who manipulates her after learning about her faded memories. Emma is determined to find out the truth about Anna while her powers grow and she is unknowingly being followed by a looming darkness.
1. Prologue: Winter is Coming

Prologue

~ Winter is Coming ~

"Where did she come from?"

"No Idea, Leroy said she just appeared out of nowhere, poor girl." The nurse adjusted the IV drip at the girls bedside. "I've contacted Regina, she might know who the girl is. It doesn't look like she was carrying anything with her."

The Mayor walked in throwing her bag on the chair in the corner. "Is this her." Regina asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "I've never seen her before in my life. Where did you find her?"

"She was hit on the road, apparently appeared out of nowhere. Been asleep for quite some time now we're hoping she'll wake up soon."

The Mayor shook her head. "I'll let people know about her. Until then notify me if anything happens with her." With those last words the Mayor grabbed her bags and promptly left the wing of Storybrookes hospital as if she had some other important plans to attend to.

"She's lucky her injuries aren't more severe, regardless she's probably going to be in a lot of pain when she finally wakes."

"We should probably consider the possibility of memory loss." The Doctor looked over at her still sleeping peacefully. "After an accident it's quite common, wouldn't want her to injure herself further with any trauma, Get me the paperwork to order some medications for her."

"Right away." The Skinny nurse nodded and walked off to the desks. Fiddling around with papers until she came upon the correct ones. Each signed and dated and approved within a few hours. The Medication was added to the collection of many tubes already trailing into the girls body.

It was quite silent at the small hospital in Storybrooke few nurses sat at the desk and a couple made rounds every so often. The Trauma Wing was especially quiet most of the patients were sleeping.

Upon making her rounds the nurse changed the pain medication in the blonde girls IV she was still sound asleep as ever. Yet all the medications she was on has the possibility to make her very drowsy, and it was uncertain if she'd even wake up from the heavy anesthetic. Nurse Lane made rounds again checking over everything twice but to her dismay nothing in the girl was seeming to change. Everything was normal, even to be expected for a patient in her condition. Low blood pressure, extreme counts of blood loss.

The next morning was extremely busy. People rushing about, volunteers from the school had come to read to the patients and decorate the dreary room up a little. A young girl wandered up to the sleeping blonde and turned her head up to face the Nurse. "Why won't she wake up? Is she okay?" the child asked in a concerned voice.

"She's asleep because she's really hurt sweetheart." Nurse Lane explained over the steadily beeping monitors which began to grow louder and sound off alarms. Doctors and Nurses rushed over to the girl, one quickly escorted the small child away from the scene.

The blonde panicked as soon as she saw so many people surrounding her. She'd never seen anyplace like this before beeping machines and many tubes sticking in her hands and arms. "Where am I?" she stammered moving around trying to get up. A few people quickly managed to restrain her but that only made the matter worse ice began trailing up the walls the poles of the machines freezing the liquid medications.

"Get those out of her now!" The doctor ordered as nurses races to pull the quickly freezing tubes from

her arms before the frozen substances ran into her body. "Tranquilize her, we need to call someone in here." the doctor spoke breathlessly and Nurse Lane tried calming the girl down as she slowly injected the tranquilizers into the blondes arm. "You're alright sweetheart." she spoke softly.

The Blonde was shaking by the time everything was over even as she began to fall asleep again she was still shivering in fear.

"She's obviously Traumatized."

"What do we do about the Ice?" Lane asked. "Surely if we wake her again we're going to get a repeat. She's so afraid I'm not even sure she came from our world? Do you think Emma brought her here by mistake?"

"It sounds plausible, I'm just not sure what to do about it. If she lived in the Enchanted forest someone should recognize her. Hopefully we can locate a family member, it might calm her down enough so that we can explain everything to her."

As they were speaking a woman burst through the door and right into the trauma ward. "I'm sorry Miss, we don't allow any visitors past this point strictly family."

The older blonde had her hair tied back she smiled at the doctor and looked past him. "I'm here about the girl you found. She's my niece, Elsa

I'm afraid both of her parents died a long time ago." the lady spoke smoothly.

Lane gave her a curious look. "Then you know about her... Her..."

"Her, Magic? of course I do, now if you wouldn't mind I would like to see her." Ingrid paused "How is she?"

"She's injured badly I'm afraid. She was hit by a car, Miss..." Lane trailed off.

"Fisher, Sarah Fisher."

"Right, Anyways she's been like this for quite some time unfortunately we had to tranquilizer her again, all her IV's were frozen, thats terribly dangerous. We were able to take them out right away so it should not have caused any troubles with her blood stream. They'll have to be put back in." Lane walked over to a wall in blue bins were many medical supplies she took out several and placed them on a cart. Hooking Elsa back up to the many IV'S she had in before the incident.

"Well Sarah, you're welcome to stay with here with Elsa, but we would be happy to contact you if anything happens, you don't have to stay here. I assure you she's going to be well cared for."

"That won't be necessary, I'd like to stay until she wakes. She should be calm if she's with somebody she knows." Ingrid insisted.

Lane nodded slightly uneasy and returned to her working finishing up hooking the many IV's back to the girls checking them all over and over and taking readings from the many monitors all of which emitted steady humming and beeping.

Ingrid sat beside Elsa for many hours holding on to the sleeping blondes hand speaking softly to her. "Elsa my dear please wake up soon,

Its been far too long since I've last seen you darling."

Ingrid sat by the girl for quite some time before night drew near and visiting hours were over. The woman retreated back to her storybrooke home leaving Elsa asleep quiet as ever. Nurse Lane walked over the the doctor on call for the night "there has been no visible activity since the afternoon, it might be a while before she wakes up again. Especially since we gave her quite a dose of tranquilizers."

"What are we going to do about Her Aunt? I've never seen this girl in Storybrooke before, nor have I come into contact with the woman claiming to be her Aunt you think she's telling the truth?"

"Call up Sheriff Swan, see if you can get her to come down and discuss these two, there will be files on them if they've ever been in Storybrooke before."

Lane nodded silently and headed over to the Nurses station. While the doctor began checking monitors and charts. Lane was able to reach Emma after a while, and began asking questions about Sarah.

"Emma, We've had A Lady under the name of Sarah Fisher claim to be the Aunt of the girl Leroy hit while driving, can you pull any files on her and any family she might have."

"Yeah, I guess I'll bring them down to you." Emma walked around the crowded sheriff station. "Who exactly did she say this girls name was?" Emma asked looking through papers in the filling cabinets on all the residents of storybrooke.

"Apparently her name is Elsa, and she has some sort of Ice Magic, Sarah seemed to know about it. So I'm guessing they've met each other before." Lane Explained.

"Thanks Lane, I'll bring the papers down once I've found them." Emma clicked the phone off and rummaged around for the file. Pulling a small one out, hardly any information on it. Once she arrived at the Storybrooke hospital it was dark out. Visiting hours had ended and the doors had been locked yet Lane came out and let her in.

"Emma, have you found anything on Sarah."

"Yeah, I got your file right here, not much information on her. Seems she hasn't been out much." Emma replied

Lane took the file from Emma. "Let's see Sarah Fisher, owns the Ice Cream shop 'Any Given Sundae' lives On the north edge of Storybrooke. Unmarried. It looks like she had two other sisters, both dead."

"Sorry Lane, looks like these files aren't of much help to you. What were you hoping to find?"

"I've never seen Sarah or Elsa around here and when Elsa was brought to us she had this elegant blue gown on. Nobody's sure where she came from... It's like she came out of nowhere."

Emma sighed deeply and took a second look at Sarah's files. "I'll look into it Lane, but Elsa should wake up soon, Just ask her if she remembers Sarah, I'm sure you don't have to go through all of this."

"Things might become difficult, If Sarah is Elsa's legal guardian she has to make the decisions on the girls medical care. Elsa still hasn't woken, she can't make the choices for herself."

"Sarah's custody of Elsa is in question Lane, make the choices you think best for her." Emma added then walked out the doors and got back into her car leaving Lane standing there alone.

She began hearing monitors beeping loudly from the trauma ward. She heard someone gasp loudly and a panicked scream. Elsa was awake again... Lane looked at her grabbing her shoulders in attempt to calm her down.

"Anna." Elsa breathed out panicking "Anna my sister where is she." The blonde was panicking and moving around far too much for a girl with her injuries should be.

Lane grabbed a mild tranquilizer and shot it through the IV forcing the girl to lie back down in a hazy waking state.

"Now about Anna do you know where she is?"

"No." she spoke sleepily. "I don't remember anything, just her just Anna."

Elsa could not speak much before she fell back asleep. In the morning Ingrid was back again sitting right beside her again.

Nurse Lane pulled Ingrid aside for a moment. "Good morning Sarah, Elsa woke up last night for a few moments she kept on calling out for her sister, Anna. Do you know anything about her?"

Ingrid pulled a sad face and shook her head. "Oh poor thing, she's been terrified ever since the incident. You see a few years ago Elsa's magic was out of control. She accidentally killed her sister when it happened. Such a sweet little thing Anna was. Elsa's been in denial of it ever since it happened." Ingrid lied.

Nurse Lane seemed shocked for a moment then nodded understanding. "I trust you won't mention this to Elsa, Sarah." Lane began in a low tone. "She's under enough stress the last thing she needs is to be reminded of her sisters death."

Ingrid pulled a fake smile. "Of course."

Nurse Lane began checking over monitors and IV's adjusting doses she turned to Ingrid and sighed deeply almost sorrowful. "Elsa will be in quite a bit of pain when she wakes up, so far she hasn't been up very long before we've had to calm her down again. We're also beginning to lower the amount of pain killers in her body, and by now she should start to feel some pain, I wish we could do something more but the medications make her extremely drowsy and we really need her to wake up now, it's been a few days... and we have much to discuss."

"Thank you." Ingrid nodded. "I'll make sure to try and keep her comfortable, and I'd be happy to speak to you about my niece anytime."

Lane looked through some of the papers she was holding and sat next to Ingrid on a chair. "Well Sarah, Elsa is seriously injured, she's going to be here for a while a couple weeks. There's not much we can do for her type of injuries. Broken ribs will have to heal on their own, I don't advise you let her walk on her own for quite some time."

Ingrid kept shaking her head. "Yes, but do you know when I can take her home?" she asked looking to Elsa, then to Lane who gave her a disapproving look.

"Sarah, Elsa was hit a few days ago. It's very serious most of her injuries were taken care of right away and she should be allowed to leave in a few weeks. But Elsa is still going to need somebody with her, she's not going to heal so quickly."

Ingrid nodded once again. "I just would like to bring her home, and get her out of this dreary place. I have not seen Elsa in a very long time, I had no idea she was even in Storybrooke."

Ingrid stayed long hours until finally Elsa woke up. "Where am I?" she mumbled shifting around slightly. "Why am I here? What's all this?" she questioned in a sleepy tone. "Why does everything hurt so much." Ingrid could tell Elsa was beginning to feel pain. Her voice began shaking and streams of tears fell down her face.

"Sweetheart, you've been seriously Injured. You're in a hospital in a little town called Storybrooke. I'm your Aunt." Ingrid paused a moment. "Okay? I'm going to be taking care of you, the doctors are giving you some medicines to help you feel better."

Elsa didn't seem to be listening as she didn't reply. "It's hurting." she complained through tears trying to steady her breathing. Ingrid pressed her call button and Lane and Elsa's Doctor came rushing over checking over everything.

"Hello, Elsa I'm glad to see you're awake. You've been doing remarkable for someone in your condition. You're really very lucky your injuries weren't more severe." he paused a moment and looked over to Ingrid. "I'd say if she continues to heal quickly we could send her home in three weeks, I'm not going to make any promises though Elsa it could be longer so don't be discouraged f we keep you here. It's all for your health we want to make sure everything is okay."

"Wait." Elsa called. "My sister Anna... Where is she? Is she here."

Lane gave Ingrid a stern look by she just signed and tightly squeezed Elsa's hand. "Elsa, darling I can't lie to you. You have to know this, even of its painful to remind you of." Ingrid took a deep breath.

"Your sister Anna is dead."


	2. Special Requests

Chapter 1

~ Special Requests ~

Elsa was shocked, she just stared at Ingrid wide eyed and teary for the longest time. Absolutely horrified of the news she has just received.

"What? What do you mean my sister is dead!" Elsa cried "She can't be dead." the young blonde sobbed. "I love her so much please, please tell me it's not true!" she begged sobbing tears ran down her face as Ingrid attempted to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay Elsa." Ingrid said slowly in a deep voice moving from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed. At this point Elsa didn't care anymore of her Aunt was lying or not she cried into the woman's shoulder anyways. The news of Anna's death absolutely devastating.

"What happened to her?" Elsa asked "How did Anna die?" her voice trembled as she began trying to hold back violent sobbing.

Lane gave Ingrid a stern 'don't you dare tell her' look gazing at Elsa Ingrid took a deep breath and squeezed the girls hand tightly.

"They never knew what killed her, Elsa." her Aunt explained softly Lane looked at her relieved. Ingrid had not told Elsa she was the one whi killed Anna. The news of her sisters death alone seemed unbearable. For the poor girl, Lane felt heartbroken for her, and the whole situation made her feel terrible. Yet life went on in the small and busy Storybrooke hospital patients came and went often kids from the school volunteered to read every so often. But Elsa never saw any of them, the little kids weren't allowed in her ward of the hospital and she was still stuck in Trauma.

Soon time passed and Elsa had been in the hospital for just over one week and was now able to sit up. Lane had even been able to take her outside in a wheelchair for a few minutes before she requested to be brought back inside. As even the slighter endeavor required most of her energy at this point. Ingrid was usually by her side every waking moment, and today she was told Sheriff Emma Swan would be coming to discuss some things with her.

As soon as she got there she walked into see Elsa and Ingrid sitting next to each other. "Sarah? I'm guessing?" Emma asked the woman.

"Yes, and you are Emma Swan... I'm Elsa's Aunt, are you here about her?" she questioned with a light tone.

"Yes, I actually need to speak with Elsa alone for a while. If you'd just step out for a few minutes."

Ingrid got up out of her seat and nodded not breaking eye contact with Emma once. "Of course I'll be outside if you need me."

Emma took the seat Ingrid has been sitting in. "So Elsa, you were in a pretty serious accident, and the doctors have told me your memories might be faded but I'd like to ask a few questions."

"Go ahead." Elsa spoke in a soft voice.

"Sarah Fisher, the lady who has been staying with you. Can you confirm for me she is your Aunt?"

"I can't I... I don't even remember her but she knew Anna, my little sister."

"Is Anna in Storybrooke Elsa? Do you know where she is?" Emma inquired. Writing a few things down in a notebook.

Elsa hung her head very low and spoke in a sad voice tearing up. "My Aunt told me, my sister was killed. They never did find out what happened to her... and I don't remember anything about her death or about my Aunt... It's like she's lying to me and I can't confirm or deny anything." Elsa looked up at Emma for a moment and Emma could see the tears staining the young girls face.

"Hey, Elsa it's okay this is what I'm here for I'm going to figure all of this out. Let the Nurses know if any memories come back to you and they'll be in contact with me." Emma

Got up and walked towards the door.

"Emma wait." Elsa called out shifting her position in the rather uncomfortable hospital bed. "Can I ask a favor of you? If you have the time?"

Emma looked at the sick girl and nodded. "What is it?"

"My sister Anna, do you think you could find out what happened to her?" Elsa asked. "I don't remember her death, I don't remember when I saw her last, or if she's even here. I just..." Elsa paused tearing up a little. "I just need to know what happened." Elsa began crying her heart rate spiked slightly and the monitor began beeping. "I love her so much Emma, I need to know."

Emma was shoved aside as Lane came running in expecting something drastic but rather finding a crying girl.

"I'll try my best Elsa." Emma replied. "Is there anything you can tell me about Anna?"

"Anna, was the Princess of Arendelle. She would do anything for me... She even travelled to this place called the Enchanted Forest. She's got her red these two braids all the time and Anna is always happy." Elsa smiled. "Always smiling and cheerful, she wouldn't hurt anyone, shes got these light blue eyes and these cute little freckles... I just." Elsa paused to take a shaky breath. "I just miss her a lot."

"Do you know of she met anyone there, somebody must know her if she's been to the Enchanted Forest."

Elsa looked up at Emma hopeful and smiled. "Thank you." she whispered softly before Emma left the room, and Ingrid came back sitting right back down beside Elsa.

"You're awful friendly with Emma, it's good to see you're making friends." Ingrid smiled at Elsa speaking in a happy tone. Glad to see that her niece was finally getting to know the girl who would end up being their third sister.

"I barely know her, Sarah."

"Well you should have a friend it would be good for you."

"I wish I had Anna, I loved her. I don't think I'll ever not love her. A day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought of my sister. I just miss her so much."

Ingrid took a deep breath, she was sick of Elsa speaking about Anna, when she tried so hard to convince the girl her sister was against her. It seemed like she hasn't retained any of those memories, must've been taken away with the memories of her own self as well."I know you do sweetheart, but now you have me. I'm

going to be your family, Elsa you and Emma are both so similar, you'd make great friends."

"I don't know Sarah, I'm so confused right now."

"Maybe it will be clear in the morning. Goodnight Elsa, visiting hours are over for the day but I'll be right back to see you in the morning." Ingrid smiled she pushed some hair from Elsa's face. "I'll be back soon sweetheart, sleep well."

Returning back to her house Ingrid walked down the stairs of her Storybrooke home slowly, her blonde hair neatly pinned up. Walking down into the large basement the woman picked up a silver key from a high shelf. Flipping it around and around in her fingertips Ingrid walked towards the corner of the room bending down and pushing a wooden shelf stocked with old books aside. Revealing a little door, just big enough for someone to crawl through. Doing so the Snow queen was able to stand again once on the other side. She brushed off her clothing and confidently walked down the hall. At the end stood another door, a golden key hung on a tiny hook to the right of it. Inserting the key into the lock Ingrid twisted the doorknob and walked into the room.

"Hello Anna."


	3. Victim of circumstance

Chapter 2

~ Victim of Circumstance ~

"Ingrid please you have to let me go!" Anna sobbed trying to pull away from the restrains her Aunt placed on her when she entered the room. She had been locked in a tiny room for so long she could not even remember anymore. It was incredibly uncomfortable, the bed was too small the blankets were scratchy and there was no pillowcase to cover the tiny filth covered pillow. The floor was freezing cold and the tiny washroom was cramped and had not been cleaned in what seemed like forever. Anna tried so hard to get away multiple times but it had never workered.

"Oh Anna, your sister thinks you're dead. She's devastated of course..." The Snow Queen trailed off smirking. "But now I'm going to get everything I want. Elsa will live with me, and she shall be part of the family I've always wanted" Ingrid smiled brighter. "My plan is falling into place, Anna and as for you. I promised your sister I wouldn't kill you and I won't."

"Ingrid let me go!" Anna screamed loudly lunging towards her. Ingrid pulled back and shook her head. "Oh dear Anna, if only you never betrayed your sister we could have been a family. We might have been happy just the three of us, but since you could never accept who Elsa and I were. We had to resort to this, locking you away where you can never hurt us."

"I Love Elsa!" Anna defended. "She is my sister and I love her more than anyone!"

"You cannot love somebody that you'd do not understand." Ingrid told her.

"I understand Elsa! I love her and I love the person she is! He magic is what makes her special I would never want her any other way!"

"Is that why you brought that hat back from the Enchanted Forest, because you think she's special! Don't lie to me Anna, you and I both know you're afraid of Elsa and her magic, she hurt you with her powers and you want to take them away from her, so you don't chance being hurt again." Ingrid hissed with a venomous tone. "Because you are foolish and selfish!"

"I am not! Selfish! I brought back that hat so the evil sorcerer wouldn't be able to complete his spell! I never intended to use it on Elsa! I love my sister the way she is! Where is she!" Anna demanded.

"I would think it matters, Anna. Elsa believes you to be dead. She won't be looking for you, and you're going to be trapped down here until you rot and death claims you." Ingrid smirked placing icy fingertips under the girls chin. "But, if you really want to know, your sisters been terribly terribly injured. It's a miracle she didn't die."

Anna widened her eyes and stared with shock spreading over her face. "You wouldn't let Elsa die!" Anna cried. "You have some sick twisted plan for her! To keep us away from

Each other!" Tears ran down Anna's face steadily as she spoke to Ingrid about her sister. "But you've tried to keep us apart and it's never worked, Elsa will find me."

Ingrid blasted the princess back into the wall with an icy cold blast. "Oh Anna, Elsa will never find you. As I've said before, She thinks your are dead." The Snow Queen smiled at Anna. "Now Elsa will never see you again, and as soon as she's recovered I will tell her just how you died. How she froze you heart, and killed you."

Anna's face went from sad and devastated to worried and angry. "Elsa will never believe that! She would never hurt me! Even she knows that! You're a fool if you think you can trick her."

But Ingrid kept smirking at the young princess. "Oh Anna, didn't I tell you. Your sisters memories are very faded. She barely remembers a thing, the only thing she seems to remember is you, and now that Elsa believes you to be dead the two of us can start a family. I will have everything I've ever wanted. Elsa, and Emma will be my sisters and you." Ingrid paused. " my dear will be out of the way."

Ingrid left Anna all alone locked up in her tiny prison. The very next morning when the sky was beginning to awaken with the colors of fire. Ingrid walked out to find her niece. Whom was still asleep when she arrived. Nurse Lane came over and turned to Ingrid. "Elsa has been progressing quick but we think it would be best we keep her here a little longer. She still needs the painkillers and we can send her home while she's on them. We will begin lowering doses and start trying to get her walking again."

"Are you sure Elsa can't leave?" Ingrid asked. "I was so looking forward to taking her home with me."

Lane looked at her for a long time before pulling up a chair and sitting right in front of the Woman. "Sarah." she began taking a deep breath. "I don't think you understand. Elsa is hurt, really hurt you are lucky she isn't We were hoping to get her up and about this week. She is recovering remarkably."

Ingrid shook her head. "I would like to take Elsa home as soon as possible."

Lane became flustered at this woman's words. She had enough of her already, and nobody could even confirm if she was Elsa's family but it seemed she was the closest thing to it.

"Sarah, Elsa can't leave. That's all I have to say to you right now. We are going ahead with our care plan for her. Don't try to speed things up it will only set her back."

Elsa looked at Ingrid with teary eyes "Oh Elsa sweetheart whats wrong? Have you had enough of it here? You want to go home?" Elsa only shook her head. "No none of that." she paused. "I miss Anna, I can't believe she's gone now. I would do anything to have her back with me."

Ingrid sat closer to Elsa. "You know your sister loved you Elsa, but you have to move on. I know you don't quite remember but your sister died years ago. It's time to start making new memories, new friends. Once you're out of here I promise things will start getting better."


	4. Many Little Lies

Chapter 3

~ Many Little Lies ~

"I don't think It will ever get better." Elsa sighed almost in tears. "Anna meant the world to me. She's my best friend Sarah."

Ingrid sighed. "You need to move on, Elsa. You have me, and Emma seems so kind. You both are so alike, I want you to have everything you could possibly want."

Elsa lowered her head. "I know I won't ever see Anna again. But I wish I could, Sarah. I might not remember you. But I do remember my sister and my parents. Now they're all gone. My family is dead, I don't know how to get back to my

kingdom."

"Arendelle can wait my dear girl, I'm sure your family is so proud of how strong you've become."

Elsa was sobbing for her sister. Every mention of Anna made it all come crashing down around her. That she would never ever see her sweet sister again.

"Hey, you two." Emma breathed out walking into the room. "Sarah, I need to to fill these out for the records. We have no information on Elsa and were going to need it." Emma explained. "Could you go fill those out. I have to talk with Elsa about a few things privately."

Emma made her way over to the distressed Queen. "Elsa, Sarah has been in Storybrooke for over thirty years time was frozen..." Emma explained softly. "I don't know what happened to Anna. But she was never in storybrooke, I'm afraid I don't know what happened to your sister Elsa. I'm very sorry."

Growing even more pale Elsa shook her head slowly. "It's fine, Emma. Thank you for trying. I just wanted to know how she died. I miss her, and I wish I could've said goodbye." Emma looked down at the floor for a few moments. "You focus on getting better. Once you're well enough we will see of we can get you back to Arendelle and find out some answers about your sister."

Elsa brightened up at the mention of her Kingdom. If she got back someone would have to know what happened to the Princess. "You can really do that Emma?" Elsa asked.

"I'll try my best." Emma assured her as Sarah came back in the little room with all the papers filled out. "Thanks, Sarah I'll get these files submitted." Emma took one last look at Elsa. "Don't lose hope Elsa we're going to find out what happened to Anna."

"Oh Elsa." Ingrid shook her head and sat down. "I wanted to tell you right away but I figured you were so sick, and you just couldn't take more pain in your heart." The Queen gave Ingrid a worried look. "Pain? What do you mean... You know what happened to Anna?" Elsa's tears did not stop falling from her eyes. "you knew! You knew what happened and you lied to me! You lied about not knowing what killed my sister!" Elsa's voice grew louder and shook with sadness.

"Elsa, I didn't think you needed to know right then. You had only just woken up from a terrible accident. You needed time to recover." Interrupting Elsa shook her head fiercely. "Just tell me what happened to my sister. I want to know how she died."

Ingrid to Elsa's hand tightly. "You killed her, you struck her with your magic, and froze her heart."

"No!" Elsa pulled away more tears fell down her cheeks as she realized what her aunt just told her. She had killed her own sister with her magic. "Please tell me there's some mistake. I... I don't want to believe I killed Anna." Elsa sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Elsa."

* * *

><p>That night Ingrid left Elsa's side and went down into the basement where she kept The girls younger sister captive.<p>

"You!" Anna glared "What are you doing here!"

"I came to see you my sweet little child. You see I thought you might like to know that now Elsa not only thinks you're dead. But she believes that she killed you. Struck you with her magic and froze your heart."

"That's horrible! You're taking advantage of her. Just because she lost her memory doesn't mean she won't retain that information eventually! Elsa will remember and when she does! My sister will know I am alive and she will come for me!"

Ingrid laughed nearing Anna. The Snow Queen knelt down in front of the young red haired Princess. Showing her a tiny purple stone. "I've taken your sisters memories. To ensure she never knows about your existence. She now believes you to be dead and that is how you will remain to her forever. Elsa will always know that she killed you Anna, she will learn that people like us aren't accepted one news gets out she killed her own sister. People will fear her again and she will finally realize that I am the only one who understands her."

The Princess tried to pull away as Ingrid placed cold fingertips under her chin. Holding her head in place so they remained in eye contact. "You are the odd one out, soon everything will be just as I want. Elsa and Emma will join me, and as for you... Just as I promised earlier this week. You get to rot down here until you die. "

Anna sobbed and finally pulled away from Ingrid. "You won't win, Ingrid. Elsa will find out the truth about you and your lies if I'm dead or alive! Evil never wins!"

"My sweet Princess." Ingrid began. "Elsa and I belong together. We have the same magic. You don't belong with us at all. That's why I'm Going to replace you, with Emma. A wonderful young woman who has powers like your sister and I. Your sister will forget all about you. She will have a new magical sister to love. Somebody who understands her in ways that you never could."

"Elsa loves me! Elsa will always love me! If I'm dead and gone she will still love me Ingrid! You can't break our love, you can keep us from each other but you can't destroy our love. Elsa is my sister. She will always be, and I will always love her."

"Love only goes so far. My sister your mother trapped me in an urn! She said everything you just told me, but she was still so afraid of me. She was afraid of my powers and afraid of what I was capable of, that's why I'm going to keep Elsa safe and away from you. So you don't have the chance to hurt her. Like your mother did to me."

Ingrid stood up and left Anna all alone once again. The little Princess was growing weaker she usually picked at the small amount of food she was given. But never ate very much, hearing her sister was in Storybrooke made her happy for almost a moment. Anna still held onto a small glimmer of hope, that Elsa would somehow find her and the two sisters could find a way back to Arendelle.

* * *

><p>A few days went by and Emma went to go visit Regina in her office. "Hey, I got a few Questions." Emma spoke casually. "Won't take long, it's about Sarah fisher... She owns the Ice Cream shop in town. You know anything about her."<p>

Regina rolled her eyes laughing. "The irritable blonde woman. I don't know anything about her, Swan."

"You sure?" Emma asked. "Positive?"

"She's not quite as annoying as you, now get out of my office I have no time for anymore questions, you have access to all the files. If its not written down in one of the city files I doubt there's anything to know."

Emma sighed feeling slightly defeated she had been hoping to get some more information on this mysterious woman. Emma left the Mayors office and headed back down to main street. She approached the Ice Cream Shop which was closed as Ingrid had been spending every waking moment at Elsa's side. Knowing she was able to get into the shop with no problems, Emma got the door open wondering if perhaps Ingrid may have kept any papers in there, files, anything with some information on her. Walking in she noticed no hum of machines yet all the ice cream was still frozen. Searching around even further. The blonde saw that the entire back room was coated with slippery cold Ice.

Ingrid was a highly suspicious character and now Emma

expected the woman to be up to something. Even if she was Elsa's Aunt. Concluding some magic must be at play Emma figured Ingrid must have powers like Elsa's for her to want the young girl at her side so badly. As well as coat an entire room in ice, and keep ice cream frozen solid without any machines.

* * *

><p>Elsa had not spoken with anyone in a long time. She refused to speak to Ingrid and would only mumble a soft reply when the doctors or nurses asked her a question. The Queen was growing more and more depressed after hearing about Anna. She imagined all the details in her mind. Of how it must have gone on, how she struck her sister and killed her. Even though the pale girl refused to speak to Ingrid, the woman stayed by her side.<p>

"Elsa, I know this seems new to you. But Anna has been dead for years."

Elsa didn't want to reply. "I love her, Sarah. Anna was my best friend, I didn't have anyone else. I don't even think I want anyone else. I can't risk loving someone again and losing them to my own powers. I just want to be alone, its for the best."

"You don't have to be alone Elsa."

"I should be, I should be locked away somewhere. Where I won't hurt anyone, My parents left because of me and they died. My sister is dead because of me. I can't afford to lose anyone else. Please leave me alone."

It was weeks later when Elsa was finally able to leave, Ingrid had been allowed to take her home. The Queen was sitting upright on her bed waiting until the discharge papers were filled out so that she could finally leave.


	5. Hostage Situations

Chapter 4

~ Hostage Situations ~

Ingrid brought Elsa into her Storybrooke home a few hours later. "You're going to like it here Elsa, cheer up." Her aunt chimed walking the blonde over to her room. It was nice for the most part, she could tell Ingrid had decorated it for her. There were blue snowflakes hanging in the window. Deep purple and green bed covers. Elsa walked in and sat on the bed.

Ingrid came in after her and sat beside Elsa. "Hey Elsa, you're going to be just fine here, don't be so sad. I know you're still In pain, but you might grow to like storybrooke."

"Yeah, okay." Elsa mumbled. She looked around her room. Although it was nice it was still nothing like Arendelle castle.

"Elsa, I'm going to take care of you, don't you worry about a thing. You can work in the Ice Cream shop with me." Ingrid suggested. "When you get better that is." Elsa shook her head she missed Anna and she was still heartbroken by the news that she was the one to end her sisters life.

"Sarah, you just told me I killed my sister, and I'm really not over it yet. I don't even have anything of hers." Elsa looked to her Aunt. Ingrid left a moment and came back with something in her hand. A little bracelet. Elsa looked up at Ingrid. "Anna never takes this off I gave it to her on her 16th birthday." The Queen paused "How did you get it?"

Ingrid smiled at Elsa thinking of a lie. "I found it in her room after she died. It was hiding in her bed sheets. Must've fallen off."

Elsa took it from her and put it on. "Thank you Sarah... Now I'll always have Anna near me."

A few days went by and Elsa was asleep on the couch recovering. Ingrid took this time to prepare food for Anna, even though she usually didn't eat anything. Her shoes clicked on the ground and Elsa awoke in a haze watching her Aunt bring the tray into the basement.

Elsa followed her Aunt creeping down the stairs quietly watching her take the silver key from the shelf. Watching as she pushed the bookshelf away from the wall and unlock the little door behind it That was all Elsa dared to look at she was too afraid to follow her aunt into the basement any further.

The blonde went to go sit on the couch waiting for Ingrid to return upstairs. "Ahh Elsa, you're awake. Now that you've been home a few days I must return to work... I've been gone far too long and now that I have two of us to support I'm going to next the extra income."

Elsa nodded "okay." she spoke weakly.

Once Ingrid left Elsa immediately went to the basement to further investigate what her Aunt had been doing. She took the key from the shelf and pushed the bookshelves away. Unlocking the door the pale girl crawled through. Standing up brushing dirt from her dress, slightly dizzy. The Queen continued down a long hall she could hear sobbing coming from the room at the end. A tiny gold key hung on a nail by the door. Carefully Elsa unlocked it and was completely awestruck by what she was looking at.

A tiny very skinny girl sat curled up in the corner. Huddled against the wall clutching a blanket. "Anna?" Elsa asked crying. The little girl nodded and weakly stumbled over to her sister, clinging onto the blonde as if her life depended on it. "Sarah told me you were dead!" Elsa began sobbing clutching her sister tightly. "She said I struck you, froze your heart. She said I killed you." The Queen embraced her little sister keeping her close. "I love you Anna, everything's going to be okay now. You're safe with me." Elsa whispered into her ear. Supporting the tiny redhead and bringing her out of the small dimly lit room. Out into the open Anna had not said much and the tiny girl was still crying in her sisters arms. Elsa left the house she walked right back into the Storybrooke Hospital, comforting her sister.

"Elsa! What! Oh dear who's this?" lane asked.

"Lane, this is Anna My little sister. My Aunt has been hiding her in the basement of her house. Locked away for who knows how long." The Queen paused. "She's really weak, Anna can barely stand, she was hardly able to speak to me when I found her."

Lane smiled and put her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "We will take very good care of Anna." Lane guided her away as somebody took her sister away in the opposite direction. "You've only just been home a few days, please rest Elsa." The little Nurse showed her into a waiting area. "I'll come get you if anything happens."

Noticing her solemn state Lane sat next to her. "Elsa, Anna is in good hands. You can see her soon I promise, but right now your sister is very, very weak and we need to help her."

"I know." Elsa breathed out softly. As Emma came through the door. "I called Emma, she has a few questions about Sarah. Okay?" Lane said then walked away leaving the two girls alone.

"I'm very happy you found your sister. Elsa, but sarah your aunt is a problem, she has something planned for you, and she kept Anna locked up... Do you have any idea what she wants?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, but she keeps telling me, you and I we both have magic we're so similar and she seems to be obsessed with us becoming friends. I mean she wants to be my friend as well, she treats me like I'm her daughter and she even thinks she could replace Anna."

Emma frowned confused. "Where is she now?"

"At work, for a few hours in her Ice Cream shop."

"Thanks Elsa, I'll bring her in and lock her up for now, you found out she was keeping Anna that's enough for her to be sent to prison. I'll be back here to check in on you and Anna in a few hours. I may have a few more questions." Emma smiled and stood up. Elsa stood and lost her balance luckily Emma caught her before she could fall. "Careful there, better sit down, you're still recovering." before she left Emma turned to Elsa. "Call me if you need anything alright? Anything at all, and I wish your sister well." Emma smiled.

Elsa waved at her as she left. Nearly thirty agonizing minutes worrying about her sister. Nurse lane came out with another lady. "Would you like to come see your sister?"

Elsa nodded relieved she could finally be with Anna again. Once she arrived she found Anna in bed many tiny tubes in her arms. "Elsa." she breathed out weakly. As the Queen approached her. "Hey, darling how are you."

"Better now that I have you." Anna smiled. "I was a little scared when I got here but I knew they were helping me, I knew they helped you get better too because Ingrid said you got hurt."

"Ingrid?"

"Our Aunt, Her name is Ingrid. Unless she goes by something else here. She has this magic like you and when you got hurt she thought that it would be perfect because your memories were faded. She was able to convince you I was dead." Anna explained. "She wants to have her two magical sisters, she wants me replaced."

"With Emma." Elsa whispered

"Emma is not gonna replace me is she Elsa?"

"Nobody will ever replace you dear." Elsa smiled "Bur I've got to call her, Emma is helping us get rid of our Aunt. So she won't hurt you, I need to tell her everything."

"I'll call her." Lane spoke up. "She can talk to Your sister if she's up to it."

Elsa got closer to her younger sister. Anna was shaking she seemed to afraid. "you're going to be okay. I was scared too.. But they helped me, I'm going to be here for you every day Anna you're going to get better." Elsa smiled.

A steady beeping and humming came from all the machines. The more she looked at Anna the more worried she became. Her sister was extremely pale, and incredibly tiny. "I'm so glad I found you Anna, I love you so much."

Anna noticed the bracelet Elsa had on. "hey that's... That's mine i thought I had lost it. I was so sad... Because you gave it to me, it was the only part of you I had." Anna looked teary eyed as Elsa slipped it off her wrist and put it on her sisters.

"Well now you have the real Elsa." she kissed her sisters forehead. "and you aren't ever going to lose me."


End file.
